


all our love will rise again

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What she takes with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all our love will rise again

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be one of three stories I offered to write for the Revo Redux AU challenge. I didn't get it done in time, but here it is, anyway. It's an alternate ending to 1x11, written for a prompt by mustbethursday3: _Charlie/Anyone | Red, white and Blue_. Warnings for character death.

She remembers one night (many nights) years ago, her mother singing lullabies. The words are gone from her memory but the melody is still there, the hush of evening, Danny so warm next to her, the two of them curled around each other under tatty blankets. Her father is there too, a steady presence, his silence and the glow of the fire creating a sacred space around them, keeping darkness at bay. 

She remembers running in the woods, the trees so tall, Danny in her father's arms, her mother gripping her hand, twigs breaking underfoot, the rustle of leaves. She remembers hiding, she remembers being scared. She remembers men with rifles, men with swords, loud voices calling her father's name, her mother's name, she remembers whispering softly in Danny's ear as he cried, _I'm here, I'm here_.

She remembers a house (many houses) and no one to greet them, dust in the foyer, abandoned rooms that they made their own. Lessons at the kitchen table, light streaming through the window and washing everything with stained glass colors. The flicker of flames in deep winter, the chill in the air that never quite went away. Family games in the living room, secret games that she played with Danny when the wind was too loud and their parents were asleep, forts made of pillows and books, her hands mimicking birds, fleeting shadows on the wall. The careful motions of Danny's hand as he practiced writing, their names spelled side by side on every scrap of paper he could find, initials drawn on the wall behind the nightstand, etched into the window frames, _we were here_. 

She remembers playing outside, skinned elbows and knees, scrapes and cuts in the palms of Danny's hands, her own hands burning against bark as she climbed the highest trees, the forest floor like a whole other world when seen from far above. She remembers laughter, the look of wonder on Danny's face, longing like wings in her chest. 

She remembers goodbye. A barely-there road. Her mother walking away. 

She remembers her own voice in the night, singing to Danny, telling him stories. She remembers the two of them watching the stars together, recalling old names, making up new ones. Danny like gossamer in the moonlight, pale and thin and her arms around him, love like a bottomless well inside her and full to the brim. 

She remembers water sloshing in plastic bottles, Maggie trailing after her father, emerging from between the trees to stay. Shared campfires and shared meals, a cul-de-sac village that became home. She remembers Maggie's hair in the sunshine, her father's wounded eyes, the sadness in their smiles. Danny like gold, like light itself, shining so bright that looking at him often brought tears to her eyes. Summer days when she taught him how to swim, how to hunt, summer nights when she taught him how to breathe. 

She remembers years of quiet, Danny growing taller, her mother's frozen smile in the picture that she carried with her. She remembers thinking life would always be like that, the relative peace, morning chores and hauling water from the well at the edge of their village, dreaming of cities lit up by a million lightbulbs, imagining places that she'd never visit. Missing a past that she barely remembered. 

She remembers dreaming out loud, making countless plans with Danny. She remembers promising him safety, promising him everything, the two of them against the world, brother and sister, _family_ , best friends growing old together, always there for each other. 

She remembers not being there when it counted the most. Her father's blood on her hands, the blue of his eyes easing into emptiness. Danny gone and the cord between them stretched tight, urging her to follow. Miles found and the cord between them not tight enough, him wanting to leave and her tugging at him, tension tying too many knots inside her. 

She remembers Maggie's blood, bright-red against dirty tiles, burrowing under her fingernails and turning to rust. Miles holding her close, Miles never too far, a blur of days on the road, all the miles they walked together, each step bringing her closer to Danny again. She remembers hunger and exhaustion, grime and hope, she remembers killing people to stay alive. 

She remembers the shock of her mother's face, her mother's voice, the blue of her eyes so like her own, like Danny's, like her father's. Like Maggie's. The distance of years weighted down by hurt and mistrust. She remembers closing her eyes and thinking of Miles' dark eyes, something darker aching inside her, pooling and pulling low in her gut. The joy of holding Danny in her arms again. The worry as she waited for Miles before she could bring herself to run, the elation of having both him and Danny at her side.

She remembers being chased, hunted down, she remembers joining this group of rebels for a losing fight. She remembers so much, she remembers everything. 

She remembers nothing. They're cornered, there's death in the sound of the approaching helicopters, death in the speed of the bullets whizzing past them. Miles gets knocked off his feet and there's no time to think, only time to react and she wants to run over to him, she wants to make sure he's unharmed but there's Danny next to her (sunlight like gold and her heart hurts), something fierce in his eyes and she can't let him, she can't let him, it's her job to keep him safe. She's pushing him back, she's reaching for the rocket launcher, she's running into the rubble-strewn street, she's taking aim--she fires and her target blooms into flames. And then there's the sound of bullets again, there's blood spraying the air, red wings bursting free from her chest and the ground rushing up, like falling off a tree, the world going soft at the edges of her vision but too hard beneath her. A moment of complete stillness, a moment when she can't feel anything and then Danny whispering in her ear, _I'm here, I'm here_ , her mother humming a wordless lullaby, gentle fingers in her hair, Miles holding her hand too tight, the scratch of his stubble against her skin, love like a bottomless well and she plunges in, she dives so deep, she overflows.

She remembers what she never knew; the underlying desperation of life, each moment tumbling into the next, gaining momentum and racing towards the finish line, stealing her breath until it's all spent. And here, here's the last of it, the last moment of all the moments of her life, her last memory, the one she takes with her: her mother and Miles and Danny, holding on to her, holding on until she goes. 

Cold. Warm. Bright.

Blue like sorrow. Red like love. White like light.


End file.
